


Athos get your sh*t together

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: love comes in many forms-verse [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athos's life is a mess rn, F/M, Modern Era, Mostly for backstory tbh, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Athos remembers how his life fell apart





	Athos get your sh*t together

            Thomas sat on the edge of Athos’s bed. He hesitated to speak but he knew that he needed to say _something._ He set a gentle hand on his brother’s covered shoulder. “Ollie,” Thomas said tentatively.

            “Go away,” Athos grumbled.

            “You have to get out of bed, Olivier,” Thomas said more firmly.

            “Go away, Thomas!” Athos all but snarled and he whipped around to glare darkly at Thomas.

            “You can’t mope in here forever, Athos!” Thomas snapped. “She’s _gone_.”

            Athos shot up quickly and shoved Thomas roughly. “I said, _out!_ ” Thomas fell off the bed and hit the floor hard. He blinked owlishly at his brother who’d never laid a hand on him before.

            Thomas sighed heavily and stood. He dusted off his clothes.

            “You’re not the only one who lost her, Athos,” Thomas said quietly before he slipped out.

            Athos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need a drink,” he grumbled to himself. He brushed his hair away from his face before he took a deep breath. His brain, of course, decided that that moment was the time to relive the awful night that had just passed.

_It’d been a relatively normal night in for them. Thomas was off in the library, no doubt working tirelessly on his manuscript, and Athos had Anne perched in his lap as they read a book together in the sitting room._

_“I love you, Olivier,” she had hummed quietly into his temple and Athos had quirked a small smile._

_“Do you really?” Athos frowned and lowered the book to see Thomas standing in the doorway. Thomas’s face was twisted up with anger and hurt, an expression that rarely marred Thomas’s laid-back and happy persona._

_“Tommy,” Athos said with a frown._

_“You’ve been lying to us,” Thomas said and leveled his anger at Anne where she was still sitting in Athos’s lap._

_“How so?” Anne asked and she was giving Thomas an indulgent and calm look._

_“You’re a criminal! It’s all right here.” It was then that Athos noticed the papers that were crumpled in Thomas’s hand. Athos looked at Anne and he noticed how stricken she looked and how tense her back suddenly felt under his hand._

_“Give it here then, Tommy,” Athos said and held out his hand for the supposed proof. When Thomas handed over the paper, Athos read it over. It was a case file detailing the doings of a con-woman. In the bottom corner of the page was a grainy picture from security footage._

_It was unmistakably Anne._

_The case file detailed multiple cases where the woman had met her marks and quickly seduced them. All the marks were wealthy and after months of dating or, in a case or two, of marriage, they end up dead under mysterious circumstances that were plausibly accidents and the woman inherited all of the mark’s wealth._

_Anne had slunk away from Athos as he’d been reading. He looked up at her after studying the photo, he had been hoping he’d find something that would make it so it wasn’t her, but it was Anne._

_“Where did you get this?” Athos asked._

_“I’ve been looking into her story. Some things she’s been saying lately didn’t match up. Apparently, she got sloppy.” Thomas scowled at Anne. “I hired someone to help me get as much information as I could.”_

_Athos looked at the letterhead at the top of the file. It was a gold fleur-de-lis with a blue M emblazoned over it. It had apparently come from the desk of one Cpt.  J. Treville._

_“Anne…?” Athos asked quietly. “Is- is this true?”_

_“I might have been a thief once, but the only time I killed was in self-defense,” Anne said. “They were brutes and I-”_

_“You lied to us!” Thomas hissed and his eyes were bright with hurt. “Were you planning on doing to us what you did to those others?!”_

            Athos pushed away the memory. He didn’t want to think of the fight that had come next. It had been loud and had come to blows on Anne’s part. He rubbed his cheek where Anne’s nails had made a mark.

            He pushed himself to sitting up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He needed that drink, now.

            He got out of bed and stumbled his way toward the kitchen. He sat down in front of the liquor cabinet and got to it.

…..

            Athos stared at his phone with hollow eyes.

_From: Anne Haps :)_

_Thomas told me what happened with Anne. Athos, I’m so sorry. If you want to talk, or if you just want a friendly face, I’m here for you._

            He shoved the phone into his pocket and made his way down the familiar street. He was, coincidentally, going to the coffee shop that he and Anne used to go to talk about novels together.

            His gait was unsteady, he was severely hungover. His stomach cramped up and his vision was slightly hazy around the edges. He felt like hell and based on how people were giving him a rather wide berth on the street, he must have looked like it too.

            He settled into his normal corner table when he got there and restlessly flipped through the familiar menu. His stomach protested just at reading about food and smelling the light smell of coffee in the air.

            Athos pressed his forehead to the cool glass and just watched the way the streetlights illuminated the wet streets outside. It helped to take the edge off the pounding in his head, but only just.

            “What can I get for you, monsieur?”

            Athos had made up his mind to order just a black coffee but he ended up vomiting all over the floor in front of the waitress’s shoes. The young woman stiffened and took a halting step back.

            “My apologies, I’m terribly hungover,” Athos managed after a long moment of stilted silence and him trying to swallow down anything else that was going to try and come up.

            “I could’ve guessed,” the woman, Constance if her nametag was anything to go by, said. She wrinkled her nose. “Why don’t you head into the bathroom to freshen up while I get rid of… this.? And we’ll agree to never speak of it again.”

            “Thank you,” Athos mumbled and he practically fled into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and then wiped it off. He glanced at himself in the mirror and cringed. No wonder the people in the street were avoiding him.

            He took a deep breath before he walked back out, glad that his vomit was nowhere to be seen, and sat back at his table.

            “What can I get for you, monsieur?” It was the same young woman from earlier.

            “A black coffee would be appreciated,” Athos said and swiped a hand over his face.

            “I’ll get it right out to you,” she said with a soft smile that made Athos’s stomach turn but in a much better way. “Anything else?” Athos shook his head. “My name is Constance if you need anything.” She gave Athos a wink before heading back into the kitchen.

            Athos slumped into his seat and let his head fall back to the cool window. For now, he would drink his coffee and think about what he was going to do with the rest of his seemingly empty life.

            Tomorrow. He would call Cpt. J. Treville and speak to him about everything that was known about Anne. Then, he would take her down if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
